


From Hell and Back (Literally)

by amithegamer1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rewrite of Season 5 and 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: I regret letting a certain brunette go to hell. It was an accident. Me, John, Desmond, and Astra. We were just kids back then having fun. We thought nothing bad would happen if we used the spellbook we found in Desmond's backyard. I could've saved her but I didn't...we didn't, we left didn't tell anyone
Relationships: Astra Logue & Ava Sharpe, Astra Logue & Team Legends, Charlie & Astra Logue, Charlie/Astra Logue, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 3





	From Hell and Back (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a small rewrite, instead of John sending Astra to hell as a child, I'm going to rewrite John and Desmond's storyline as Ava and Astra. Originally a one-shot but I decided to make it into a story!

I regret letting a certain brunette go to hell. It was an accident. Me, John, Desmond, and Astra. We were just kids back then having fun. We thought nothing bad would happen if we used the spellbook we found in Desmond's backyard. I could've saved her but I didn't...we didn't, we left didn't tell anyone.

We let everyone think she was kidnapped her mother cried for days, dad committed suicide. Leaving the mother alone, with the three kids who lost her daughter, her blood. She didn't hate us, we hated us. But she didn't she showed us, love. Because we had no way to go, John's father died of cancer, and his mother died at his birth. While Ava never met her parents, and Desmond's grandma died a few months ago leaving him with no one. But Natalie, she raised the three of them still missing her.

Twenty years later, John met Sara Lance got her soul back. After Astra's death, they never stopped doing spells they know they should've but they didn't.

And because of them doing magic they joined the legends all of them. Even though they might fight and argue they are inseparable no one without the others.

They all had a rough start with most of the legends. Especially Ava with Sara and them both with Mick. But by the time they both eased up with the legends.

More than others, when Ava and Sara started becoming friends by the time they became something...something meaningful.

They both have a dark past, but somehow and someway together they found a way to get through it. As with Desmond and John, them trying to be together John made a lot of mistakes with Desmond but he knows loving him was not one of them.

The Legends were all in the library, they just finished a mission. And it was a Friday so movie night, everything was great until... "Miss Sharpe Mister Constantine and Laveau," Gideon says, they all frowned.

"Yes, Gideon?" They all asked, looking at the ceiling.

"I believe you all should go to Miss Logue's home," Gideon says, they all turned to each other, in a _say_ _less_ movement.

"Can we take the jump ship," Ava asks, Sara? the blonde nodded her head, Ava walks out of the library, with Desmond and John following behind.

✞☠✟

when Ava landed at Natalie's house, Desmond stood up and started pacing, worried. "What if something bad happened?" Desmond asks, panicking.

"Like?" John asks, Desmond opened his mouth to say something, but Ava raises her hand telling him to shut up.

"Don't," Ava says, Desmond sighs.

"What if she's you know," Desmond says, anyways.

"Don't think like that," Ava says, Desmond frowns.

"How can I not?" Desmond asks, John slowly nodded his head.

"He's right sharpie," John says, Ava sighs.

"I know," Ava says, before shaking her head.

"Okay let's just find out," Ava says, as the jump ship doors open, they all walked out of the ship. 

They walked towards the house, they turned to each other, silently asking who should knock on the door, the boys touched their noses causing Ava to roll her eyes, before knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opens, the older lady frowns looking at the three. "Children what are you doing here?" Natalie asks, they looked at each other, before turning to the lady.

"We came to check on you," Ava says, the boys nodded their heads.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in a while," John says, as a young woman walked into the background.

"Mother the cookies are ready," The woman says, they all froze.

But the woman smiled. "Des? Johnny?" She says, before looking at Ava.

"Ava," She says, her voice might sound happy but they all know she's not.

"Hey Ast," They say, the older woman smiles looking at her children.

✞☠✟

Natalie lets the three in the house, Astra places down the tray of cookies and leaves the room, the three looked at each other, before two of them ran after Astra, leaving one of them with Natalie. Astra started making ants on a log. "How are you back on earth?" Ava asks, Astra turns to them.

"I thought you guys would be happy to see me again especially you bunny," Astra says, looking at Ava with a devilish grin.

"I know this for a fact people change in hell," Ava says, firmly, Astra chuckles.

"You all been to hell once or twice right?" Astra asks, already knowing the answer.

"Never thought of saving me huh?" Astra asks, John sighs.

"Ast we thought about that every bloody day," John says, Astra scoffs.

"Well why didn't you do it?" Astra says, their eyes slightly widen when she grabbed the knife, Astra rolls her eyes.

"In hell is a soul for a soul you know that," Ava says, causing Astra to aggressively slice the celery.

"I do," Astra says, with an unamused smile.

"I'm glad you guys know that so also think you guys know that anything from hell can kill you," Astra says, the two finally noticed the hell sword beside her.

"Ast," Ava says, she grabs the sword, the two started to move. But she raised her hand, stopping them, they couldn't move a muscle.

"I believe you two should know that I'm not the only one here," Astra says, John frowns.

"What did you mean?" John asks, Astra chuckles.

"Johnny I'm bringing back all the people you guys took to hell and they will be sure as hell happy to see you guys," Astra says, raising the sword, before she could do anything she was pushed to the ground.

They both smiled when they saw the legends, "Oh thank god," Ava says, Zari nodded her head.

"Desmond called us," Zari says, as Nate tilted his head, looking at the brunette. 

"who is the brunette?" Nate asks as the brunette started to move.

She stood up, and John started mumbling a spell. "Fight now ask questions later," Ava says, Nate nodded his head, as John sent a ball of fire towards her but she quickly raised her hand stopping it from touching her and sends it back towards John.

Astra looks towards Zari and Nate she raises her hand stopping them from moving and quickly sends them towards a wall, as she threw Nate he turned into steel, causing a couple of paintings to fall. "Is everything okay in there," Natalie asks, they all froze.

"Everything is perfect!" Ava shouts back, when she didn't get a response, Sara shrugs before throwing a knife into Astra's shoulder, Astra whines as she took out the knife from her shoulder before she could move her mother walked into the room, Ava eyes slightly widen, she quickly stood beside Astra hiding her shoulder.

"Let me take that," Ava says, with a smile, taking the knife away from Astra. John looked around seeing none of the legends.

Desmond sees blood on Astra's hand, his eyes widen. "When did you buy this?" Desmond asks, getting Natalie's attention, she turns her head, Desmond started to walk towards the painting he was talking about, with her following behind.

Astra quickly punches in the stomach, Ava winced. Astra's eyes went towards the sword, she tries to grab but Ava quickly took it. They fought for the sword knocking over pots and pans, they froze again when Natalie walked into the room, Ava drops the sword, kicking it under the table. "You guys are making a lot of noises," Natalie says, as Desmond mouthed sorry.

Astra forced a smile, "I know sorry I just missed these two," Astra says, before turning to Ava and wrapping her arm around her waist, Ava forced a smile.

"Specially bunny," Astra says, her mother nodded her head, leaving with Desmond behind her.

Ava quickly pins Astra on the wall, "Astra calm down," Ava says, Astra looked at her wrist, John noticed a time on her wrist.

"Times up," Astra says, and just like that she was gone like she was never there. The legends came into view again, Ava nodded her head for them to leave and they did.

Ava looks towards the sword on the ground, she shrugs before picking up the sword. The two walked back into the living room. "Mum," Ava says, getting Natalie's attention.

"Yes? where is Astra?" She asks, John looks at Natalie.

"She..uh," Ava trails off.

"Had to leave something important she had to do," John says, Ava nodded her head.

"It's sad she had to leave so quickly," Natalie says, Ava frowns.

"Yeah did she tell what happen to her?" Ava asks, Natalie shook her head.

"No she just told me she's glad she is free she said where she was is like hell," Natalie answers, Desmond chuckles softly.

"literally," Desmond mumbles, Natalie raised a brow.

"hmm?" Natalie asks, Desmond looks up.

"Nothing we should be going," Desmond says, the others nodded their heads.

"Okay, would you guys come to see me anytime soon?" Natalie asks they smiled.

"Yes," They all answer, causing Natalie to smile also well.

✞☠✟

They all said their goodbyes, and left the house, as they walked towards the jump ship. "What did she say?" Desmond asks, they raised a brow.

"Astra," Desmond says, John sighs.

"She said she's bringing back more enemies than we can count," John says, as they walked into the jump ship, Desmond sits in the chair to control the ship.

Ava takes out the hell sword, and sits down, "And we're going to take down every one of them," Ava says, firmly.

✞☠✟

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this story I'm making this story since I have one more chapter of [I Hate You So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959861/chapters/71063322) I'm making this story! 
> 
> P.S. How was it?
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/directordevill) [My Instagram](instagram.com/amithegamer.1?%E2%80%A6)


End file.
